1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo service system in which an image taken at a prescribed position in a facility is superimposed on a predetermined template image and printed, and a photo service system in which an image taken as a group photo is superimposed on a predetermined template image and printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various systems for printing an interesting composite photo. For example, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 10-282571, a frame image to be displayed on a monitor screen before taking a photo is displayed is displayed as animation, and a static image of the frame image acquired when a stop button is pressed down is set as a frame image to be used for the photo taking. As a result, even when a frame image of the same image pattern is used for photo taking, a photo in a different mood is obtained by changing the timing of pressing down the stop button.
There have also been proposed various systems for printing a useful composite image obtained from an original image. For example, an image composite apparatus of Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 10-222649 generates composite information required for superimpose automatically or by specifying points, using a face image, a clothes image and a neck image taken from forward and a background image as input, converts the size and colors of the face image, the clothes image, the neck image and the background image in accordance with the content of the composite information, and superimposes the converted face image, clothes image, neck image and background image to generate a portrait image which does not give an unnatural feeling.